(h)Ero 4 fun
by Matarratasgirl
Summary: Genos solía llamarlo "calentamiento" y Saitama "desquitarse". Los dos son jóvenes, dejémoslo en atracción sexual.


-¿Estás seguro de esto?

Saitama alzó la vista desde su lugar mordiendo el cuello de su alumno.

Genos y Saitama no tenían ninguna relación romántica más alejada que la de "profesor-alumno" pero algunas veces unas cosas llevaban a otras y acababan hechos una madeja sobre el suelo del salón o cualquier otra superficie estable. Nunca pasaban más allá del manoseo y los besos húmedos aquí y allá.

Genos solía llamarlo "calentamiento" y Saitama "desquitarse". Los dos son jóvenes, dejémoslo en atracción sexual.

Pero aquella vez parecía que iban a ir más lejos en la carretera del calentón y a Saitama se le ocurrían algunos inconvenientes: el primero era que poseía una fuerza sobrehumana y el segundo es que Genos era "fácil" de romper.

Le daba bastante reparo envalentonarse con todo aquello y acabar con Genos hecho trizas entre sus piernas.

Sabía que mientras no hubiese daño en el cerebro o en el Core todo era reparable pero no quería ni imaginarse las explicaciones de su discípulo frente al Doctor Kuseno.

"Sensei me empotró contra la pared"

"Saitama sensei no pudo contenerse"

"La fuerza del maestro reside en sus caderas y en su..."

"Un kaijin me cogió por sorpresa, sobre ese líquido blanco no tengo ninguna explicación, pero me gustaría que lo analizara ya que podría tener la clave de la fuerza de sensei"

Por otra parte puede que sus sentimientos no fuesen románticos pero aun así quería a aquel chico y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

Genos cruzó las piernas apresando la cintura de su sensei.

-Ahora mismo es lo único que sé con seguridad.

Ese era otro problema, cada vez que la cosa se calentaba los sistemas de Genos daban señales de alerta.

"Peligro"

"Amenaza"

"Precaución"

"POSIBILIDAD DE MORIR EN BATALLA ELEVADA"

Al parecer sus sensores eran capaces de detectar la fuerza del mayor y estos se volvían locos al interpretarlos como una amenaza ante tanta cercanía y aumento de temperatura.

A Saitama casi le dio un infarto la primera vez que se estaban enrollando y un lanzallamas se disparó en dirección a la pared.

"Lo siento sensei, me es bastante difícil controlar las alertas cuando estamos haciendo esto"

O aquella vez que…

"¿Soy yo o hace calor aquí?" "Lo siento sensei, creo que deberíamos parar, mis sistemas se están preparando para la autodestrucción"

Aunque con el tiempo aquellos incidentes se habían reducido casi a la nada (alguna camiseta quemada o algún pitido aleatorio y ensordecedor procediendo desde el pecho de Genos) ahora su alumno lo miraba como la primera vez, con los ojos rojos por las señales de alerta y despidiendo humo desde las palmas de las manos.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Saitama lleva las manos hacía la bragueta de su alumno, consigue bajar los pantalones demasiado ajustados para su gusto y le palpa las caderas buscando algo.

"Están en el suelo de la cocina, un ligero olor a quemado proveniente de lo que iba a ser la cena inunda la habitación, pero a ellos dos no les puede dar más igual.

"¿Sabes? Creo que es una pena que no tengas, ya sabes"

"¿Pene?"

"Eso"

"Sí que tengo"

El calvo le mira con expresión de sorpresa "Pero yo te vi desnudo en el examen de la asociación y hasta donde recuerdo eras…plano"

"Mi cuerpo tiene todas las facultades de un cuerpo humano, esa en concreto tiene la misma sensibilidad. Lo que tu viste era la protección."

"¿Protección?"

"Soy un cyborg principalmente de batalla, si tengo la oportunidad de no sentir como destrozan el pene por un rayo o algo similar en medio de una pelea obviamente la voy a usar"

Saitama puso expresión de horror "Eso es muy gráfico."

El cyborg se incorporó y se levantó la camiseta a la altura de las caderas, señalo un pequeño botón negro que se disimulaba en su chasis "Pulsando este botón se desprende la protección"

"Bueno es saberlo"

Y tanto que lo era"

Con un ligero "click" al pulsar el botoncito que buscaba la protección se desprendió y Saitama la apartó liberando la erección del menor. Por cierto, queremos nominar esta escena al premio "los más anticlimáticos del lemon", un aplauso a el calvo de la capa y a su tostador sentimental.

Saitama miró con expectación a lo que se alzaba frente a su vista, no vamos a entrar en detalles ya que todos aquí sabemos la forma que tiene un pene. Lo que le llamaba la atención era el color negro que poseía.

-Wow ¿Es del mismo material que tu cuello?

Genos atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo que aquel no era momento para preguntas sobre el funcionamiento técnico de su cuerpo, ya le daría un manual después si quería.

-Sensei, le importaría dejar ddEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!

El cyborg tuvo que usar toda la entereza que le quedaba para no mandarlo todo a la mierda y dejar que sus incineradores estallaran en llamas al sentir la boca de su maestro en toda su envergadura.

-SENSEI, AVISE CUANDO VAYA A HACER ESAS COSAAAAAAAAAASSsssssss.

Notando los dientes del mayor rozando con suavidad solo podía sisear, sintiendo como su temperatura interna ascendía por momentos. Sintió como los labios de su maestro le liberaban con un "pop".

-No me digas que ahora no quieres, decídete tío.

Digamos que Saitama tiene poco tacto o que las confianzas dan asco si lo prefieres.

-No es esoooooooooOOSENSEIIIiii!

Saitama se rió mientras el rubio hacía sonidos extraños con su nombre.

-Pues sí que eres sensible.

-No juegue conmigo sensehhhhfuaauuuh.

Miró a su discípulo a la cara mientras seguía con el trabajo de masturbarle de forma lenta y apretada, los ojos le lagrimeaba su característico aceite y por la expresión podría decirse que se estaba derritiendo.

La visión hizo que su propia erección se revelara contra sus propios pantalones. Liberó esta con la mano que un le quedaba libre y la acercó a la de su discípulo frotándose contra él.

Suspiró de forma pesada sintiendo su miembro palpitando a la expectativa de que algo más pasará.

Evitó sostener las piernas de su alumno y agarró el borde de la mesa donde este se encontraba para acariciarse contra el cuerpo metálico. Unas marcas de manos iban a quedarse ahí hasta que tuviesen que comprar otra mesa.

-Sensei, creo que voy a venir¡AAH!

Saitama respondió a su gemido apretando el glande de su alumno, evitando que cualquier líquido pudiese salir.

-Aun no, espera un poco más.

Vale, podríamos considerar este acto un poco cruel, pero teniendo en cuenta que Saitama ha tenido pocas experiencias con mujeres y ninguna con hombres no sabe muy bien por dónde van los tiros de lo políticamente correcto.

-Sensei, por favor.

La plegaría suena lastimera y Saitama le corresponde palpando su entrada, sabe que seguramente este dolorido y con la sensación de que va a estallar.

-Solo un poco más, créeme, será mejor…creo.

Introduce un dedo en su interior con la única ayuda del líquido preseminal que se ha deslizado hacía aquella abertura, lo mueve en círculos con un poco de dificultad y mete un segundo digito para ayudarse.

Por un momento rompe su concentración para mirar a Genos que está sospechosamente callado, su rostro esta contraído en un gesto apretado y pareciese que se iba a echar a llorar.

-Oye ¿tanto te duele?

A buenas horas preguntas, calvo.

Genos levanta una mano para negarlo, no es que le duela, bueno, no es solo eso.

Sus sistemas han vuelto a dispararse ante la intromisión y ahora mismo lo único que puede ver es una pantalla roja con el mensaje "PELIGRO" parpadeando. Le está costando mucho autocontrol que el modo batalla de sus brazos no se dispare solo y le conviertan en un acorazado armamentístico.

Saitama se lo toma en serio y encamina su erección a la entrada, primero va con pies de plomo en el asunto, tentándolo con la punta y de repente en un abrir de ojos se ha introducido en una sola estocada.

El cuerpo de su alumno se arquea casi levitando en la mesa para caer de nuevo hacia atrás con un gemido ronco que ha sonado más a agonía que a placer.

Y que queréis que os diga, es la primera vez de los dos, quien se esperase que no iba a haber problemas es bastante iluso.

-Oh, vaya. Lo siento.

Genos parece incapaz de decir nada en ese momento y Saitama está por salir de sus entrañas y llamar a un mecánico o algo.

-S-Siga. Siga, por favor.

Por un momento duda en hacerle caso, pero la palpitación de su miembro hinchado en el entorno apretado le hacen centrarse en otras cosas.

Va un poco más profundo ahora con lentitud, hasta que su estómago choca con los genitales del rubio que está apretando los dientes.

Mueve las caderas como si buscase algo su interior hasta que lo encuentra.

-¡Ah!

Nota como le pene de Genos que se había bajado completamente por el dolor se mueve ante el contacto que ha conseguido hacer en su interior.

"Mi cuerpo tiene todas las facultades de un cuerpo humano"

Quizá la G de ese puto viene por Genos.

Habiendo encontrado ese punto empieza un movimiento de vaivén frotándose contra él, mientras que el pene nuevamente erecto de su alumno choca contra sí rogando atención.

Puede que aún le duela un poco pero Genos debe reconocer que si no fuese porque los incineradores de sus manos están peligrosamente activos el mismo estaría dando buena cuenta de su propia erección.

Saitama que hasta ahora ha intentado mantener sus manos lejos de todo el asunto para nada más que lo necesario acude en la ayuda del miembro hinchado.

Recemos porque nuestro pobre cyborg no salga eunuco de esta.

La presión sobre su próstata y el movimiento de la mano de su sensei hace que sus sistemas se vayan al garete y que por un momento sea incapaz de ver nada, suelta una bocanada de vapor y se quedatirado dando un gemido largo durante unos segundos.

Señoras y señores un cyborgasmo.

Por su parte Saitama le suelta notando el interior del cyborg palpitando, haciendo el agarre sobre su propia erección más apretado y en una última estocada consigue correrse con un gruñido más parecido al de un animal que al de un hombre. Esperemos que Genos consiga limpiarse todo eso antes de su próxima revisión.

Los sistemas de Genos vuelven a reiniciarse otra vez y consigue mirar a su sensei, este está apoyado sobre sus piernas, ya que con la última embestida se ha quedado con el bode de la mesa en las manos.

-Wow.

Y eso es lo único que Saitama atina a decir, mientras su respiración intenta normalizarse.

-Sí, wow, definitivamente.

Genos se incorpora con un poco de dificultad, sintiendo el líquido blanco caer entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué quiere hoy para cenar?

-Genos…


End file.
